


【椅苍】《Knight fall》 part 3

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, dmmd - Freeform, 戏剧性谋杀
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe





	【椅苍】《Knight fall》 part 3

正文start：

......  
泡在热水中的濑良垣苍叶头脑昏沉得厉害，甚至来不及为四周投来暧昧好奇的目光感到羞耻。  
落魄的贵族在女仆们的帮助下换好衣服，整理好仪容，在侍从的带领下前往某处。  
好像昨日重现了似的，这令他心有余悸。  
众所周知王国内有两位殿下。想到这里的濑良垣苍叶忍不住打了个冷战，环顾四周时却发现无处可逃。于是他默默握紧拳头，不得己地迈开脚步跟了上去。

“请进。”  
濑良垣苍叶紧张地屏住呼吸。  
幸运的是他没有看见另外一位殿下。穿着拖地长裙、身后跟随着几位仆人的王后将目光从窗外转移到苍叶身上。  
碧绿的眼珠和一头金发，显而易见同昨天那位殿下如出一辙。苍叶连忙对她行礼，尊贵的夫人没有像昨天那样对着苍叶报以冷淡的笑容。“William是长子，但他和Theo不同，是个相当任意妄为的孩子。”站在光影之间的王后开口，“不要太放纵他，即便你们身份不同。”她给身后的侍从一个眼神，要她将剩下的话说下去。  
苍叶此刻头晕脑胀，艰难站直身体不至于失礼。  
“在同殿下共处后必须尽快清洁身体，请您牢记。”  
“？”苍叶疑惑地抬头。  
“男性的身体并不适合与同性亲密接触，您此刻的不适就源于此。”对方已经说得足够含蓄。  
她们在说什么？“我...我难道不是剑术教师吗？”  
苍叶觉得自己愚蠢，在王都里怎么会缺少剑术出众的骑士？稍微动脑都会觉得不合常理的事居然也能相信。  
“在William需要你时配合他做他想做的事，这才是你的工作。”沉默许久的王后陛下向他走来，“即使你身为男人。”  
苍叶捏紧拳头，“我......不能接受。”这种事怎么可能接受？不管是身体还是尊严，都不可能。  
他会把William的丑事张扬出去，整个王宫的人都会被指点议论。这是她所不能忍受的。“即使你的外婆已经在前往王都的路上，你要回去吗？”  
苍叶毫不退让地直视她的脸，“这是威胁？”不管怎样，用外婆来威胁压制他的行为实在谈不上有什么风度。  
站在他面前的William殿下的母亲轻轻皱起好看的眉，那是这位王国内最高贵的女人所能做出最不悦的表情。  
她迅速扫视苍叶身后等待命令的仆人，冷眼看着他们把这位明显虚弱的青年按住。  
“无礼之人。”  
“濑良垣苍叶阁下。”她打断了仆人斥责苍叶的话，表情优雅高傲，“这不是威胁，一切的选择在于你。”  
“在那所偏僻的城镇中即使是你也无法保证你外婆的安全和生活，”靠近海岛的城镇经常有强盗出没，而他们的生活清贫得和常人没有什么区别，“来到王都的你们都可以过上轻松安全的生活，相比较失去自由，你应该知道该取舍哪一种。”  
苍叶咬住臼齿，不知道该如何辩驳。  
“我相信你不会愚蠢到会为了尊严而终结生命。”这是落魄贵族的好处之一，他们总能为了生存而轻易地舍弃尊严。“在William婚后国王陛下会授予你新的爵位官职以及财富，同时你和你的外婆会恢复自由。”  
苍叶很清楚，获得丰厚报酬的前提是什么。  
殿下的母亲言下之意是要他生活在城堡中，像酒馆的地下暗娼一样出卖身体。  
“......我不能同意这样的要求。”宁可选择去死也不能承受这样的屈辱。苍叶咬紧牙关，身体内部的疼痛没有消退，这使他想起了几个小时前的可怕夜晚。  
空气像是凝固一般沉重。  
苍叶明显感到自己的脸颊正烧得滚烫，手脚越来越无力。即使他能感到有人正按住他的肩膀和手臂强迫自己跪在王后陛下面前、有一只手扯住头发强迫他昂起头颅、另一个人的手掰开他的下颌......  
虚弱紧绷的神经感受到了空气里的一丝酒气，濑良垣苍叶奋力睁开眼睛，他的眼里还映着站在面前的王后陛下的身影，“不、咕！”奋力挣扎没有任何用处，发出声音的下一秒带着浓烈涩味的酒涌入他的喉咙。  
不、、不要这样！  
还不等苍叶把呛入喉咙的酒咳出来，就被人死死按住动弹不得，更多的酒灌入口中，苍叶不得已将它们悉数吞了下去，另一部分从无法闭合的嘴唇缝隙流出。  
玫瑰味的红酒艳得像血，目睹一切的William殿下的母亲示意仆人将这位可怜贵族放开，看着几分钟前还倔强不愿服软的年轻人狼狈地咳嗽不已。濑良垣苍叶的秀气眉峰皱起来，因为剧烈咳嗽眼中泪光闪闪，脸颊也红得惊人，浓艳的红酒淹没浅色下唇一路游过喉结......  
显而易见，濑良垣苍叶有着相当出众的脸。  
审视他的王后陛下说，“一切选择在于你。”她说过这句话后就优雅地离开了。  
小房间里只剩下苍叶独自一人。  
在William婚前一段漫长的日子里，这里是他的房间。  
苍叶极小声地哽咽起来，“请...请放过外婆......”他还是屈服了，可惜没人能听到，“...我会做......”  
眼前的光线摇晃模糊，濑良垣苍叶这才意识到刚才被强行灌入胃中的酒有些不同寻常。  
一股热血涌向下腹，皮肤也渗出汗珠，苍叶觉得口干舌燥。  
他撑着地面想要站起身，但身体在药物作用下并不受控制。在极度慌乱无措中他将右手食指和中指并拢伸进口中按压咽喉，想要把进入胃中的酒吐出来。  
他什么都吐不出来，只能匍匐在地干呕不止，被刺激而出的眼泪模糊眼睛，“我不、不要变成那样。”可别无选择。  
越来越热，被体内那份疼痛和热度催促，濑良垣苍叶忍不住握紧拳头，喘着粗气同药物抗争。  
不知道过去了多久，就在苍叶觉得自己即将昏过去时，他听到了脚步声。  
濑良垣苍叶费力分开被汗水和眼泪黏住的睫毛，看向来人。  
“……”站在几英尺外的William殿下仍然没什么表情。母亲转告年轻的殿下要来此处，他没想过苍叶会出现在这。  
叫苍叶的家伙的脸红得过分，刚刚哭过的眼睛可怜兮兮，浅色下唇和下颌的白皮肤被葡萄酒染上绯色，那嘴唇因为剧烈故意而轻轻颤抖，看上去很诱人……显然这是一场不入流的勾引。  
感受到William目光的苍叶小心谨慎地吞咽一下。看到小殿下向他走来，才察觉失礼而移开目光。  
“这是你自己的主意？”板着大人面孔的殿下坐在苍叶面前不远处的床边，看着对方的反应。  
苍叶艰难地摇摇头，具体原因他说不出口。  
【原来真的有可以为了权势和财富奋不顾身的人啊。】想到这里的William从心里更把苍叶看低了些，“喂，”William用脚尖轻轻碰了碰无法站起身的苍叶的侧腰，“帮我舔。”  
......  
濑良垣苍叶一个寒战，抬起头，视线里高高在上的年轻殿下面无表情的脸使他心惊肉跳。  
坐在一边的小殿下看到苍叶的脸色瞬间变化，“你不想要报酬了吗？”濑良垣苍叶内心挣扎几秒，想到刚才的威胁，落魄贵族除了接受之外根本毫无办法。他深吸一口气，费力地挪到端坐在床边的William膝边，脸颊正对着对方的小腹，那里勃起膨胀的轮廓明显。不知道为什么昨晚被插入的深处因为某种躁动而抽痛起来，也许是被灌了药物的缘故，身前也胀疼得厉害。  
笨拙没见过世面的土包子在来自头顶的注视下费力拉下殿下的外裤......然后他后怕地吞咽了一下唾液，有些不知所措。  
顶着可爱正太脸的小殿下开口，“你不会做吗？”偏偏还是贵族们才会讲究的优雅卷舌音。  
当然不会，这是毫无疑问的。贵族们讲究禁欲，苍叶也在外婆的教导下恪守教条。如今他陷入窘境，明知不得不做下去却又不肯轻易舍弃尊严。濑良垣苍叶用力闭上眼睛，再度睁开时看到十四岁的殿下甚至主动地脱掉外衣和裤子。金发碧眼的娃娃脸殿下脸颊因为情欲上头而有些潮红，苍叶能透过衬衣看到紧贴小腹的性器轮廓。它几乎紧贴主人的小腹，像一把出鞘的短刀似的斜指天空。  
十四岁刚刚告别童贞的殿下同样有些紧张，被别人这样对待也是第一次，即使这样也要在气势上压倒苍叶才行，William说，“用舌头...”  
内心好像有什么破碎的声音，濑良垣苍叶忍受着屈辱和恶心，闭上眼睛。  
......  
“......、”可怜的成人正费力地吐出舌头润湿那里的皮肤，他的舌头能敏锐感受到灼热的温度和搏动的血管。濑良垣苍叶还发着烧，加之服用了药物，他的体温高得难以置信。混乱的呼吸使得他难以思考，只能按着对方的指示来做。  
苍叶觉得William并不像一个十四岁的少年，他顺从地按照对方的指令收起牙齿把殿下膨胀的顶端纳入口中，坚实的热块几乎都要填满口腔，有精神的性器正顶着上颚使他呼吸困难。  
这正是William的【病因】，可惜苍叶此刻并不了解。  
他试探着按照对方的命令再吞入地深一些，深入咽喉的感觉顿时激起一阵干呕，濑良垣苍叶下意识想逃离这种压迫。  
被异样的高温和柔软逼得无处可逃，小殿下轻易看穿苍叶的想法，将左膝挂在苍叶肩膀，足跟用力抵住苍叶的后脊，同时一只手抓住苍叶后脑的发丝......面无表情地全部推入。  
被强烈的恶心而刺激出的眼泪涌了出来，“咕！！！唔呜、”濑良垣苍叶只能强压住恶心，挣扎不已。  
年轻的殿下默默盯着苍叶的脸，他相信自己母亲选择苍叶的理由，毕竟美人挑选美人的眼光只会更加苛刻。真是奇怪，苍叶是个总是会哭，又贪慕虚荣的男人，William从来都不觉得自己会对这种家伙产生兴趣。  
但此刻——  
脑袋向后仰去的姿势使濑良垣苍叶失去重心，他只能被迫仰着脑袋迎接对方的目光，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角下颌流淌下来，偏偏他的嘴唇同颌骨上还挂着浓艳的酒渍，秀气的眉头紧锁起来，看上去很痛苦。  
该死，他本来不想干他的。  
管家查尔斯曾经在中午小声地在William耳旁低语。  
刚刚上过马术课的殿下皱起眉，“是因为我？”一向没什么表情的William殿下若有所思，“我会注意的。”

William曾经无数次经历过的痛苦在此刻重演，不过有这家伙在，他不需要再忍耐了。  
毕竟这是濑良垣苍叶的工作。  
“咳，咳咳...”小殿下松开了抓住苍叶头发的手，看着成人狼狈不已地伏在地摊上干呕咳嗽。  
“脱掉衣服，趴在那儿。”  
被刺激而出的眼泪让他看起来有些委屈，苍叶泪眼朦胧地抬起脑袋，鬼知道他到底有多难受。即使保持一丝理智的大脑告诉他为了尊严应该抗争，但是他还是听从了殿下的命令。  
费了好大的力气才扶着床铺站起身，用手解开上衣的繁琐扣子。“......”濑良垣苍叶屈辱到恨不得马上死掉，但是不能。  
苍叶的腰很细，皮肤在湛蓝发丝衬托下显得白皙，丝绸衬衫下面的绯红咬痕若隐若现，实在很色情。William殿下根本等不及弯下身上身光溜溜的苍叶脱掉长靴和长裤，从身后抱住苍叶的腰，恶狠狠地扑上来。  
小殿下比起昨晚还算得上文质彬彬，膝盖着地趴在床边的濑良垣苍叶感到有什么东西来到腿根......“！”突如其来的进入让他猛地哆嗦一下，撑开红肿入口的指节按压内部，呼吸杂乱的濑良垣苍叶额头紧贴床单，握紧拳头。  
没那么痛，反而因为不明原因而有所期待。  
被药物催促而抬头的性器已经濒临极限，插入体内的指节旋转着摩擦黏膜而后抽出，随之不给他适应的时机，对方增加了插入的手指。  
“唔啊！——”苍叶趴俯在床边，胆战心惊地感受着高潮。  
被强行撑开的软肉绷紧，黏膜犹如吞咽一般夹紧，同时一股温热的液体淹没了殿下握住苍叶性器的手指。  
“......”William没想过男人的身体也可以淫荡成这副模样。  
是...是药的缘故。濑良垣苍叶无论如何都不相信，自己居然在这种悲哀屈辱的境地中射了出来。  
温热的液体由于在空气中暴露而变冷，小殿下顺利地用手固定住苍叶因为高潮而脱力的腰。显然高潮的余韵还未散去，苍叶的身体还紧绷得要命，他插入时感到一股明显的阻力。“呜、”手指无法比拟的热块缓慢地挤开紧闭的肉穴，苍叶用力把脸埋进柔软的床铺里，难以抵抗这陌生清晰的感觉。  
似乎今天的殿下并不急着全部插进来，苍叶像只把脑袋埋起来的鸵鸟，他什么都看不到，也不想去看。伏在后脊的殿下压下濑良垣苍叶的腰，强迫他抬起屁股，更大程度地分开他的腿。就在苍叶几乎觉得下一刻就要被完全进入时，撑开肉壁的性器却在抽离......“嗯，呼”缓慢地令人心急。  
在反复几次之后，苍叶明显品尝到体内翻腾的欲火，刚刚射过不久的部分更加坚实地挺立起来，就连身后也——  
濑良垣苍叶压抑住声音，艰难地夹紧身体。这一次不是因为抗拒，而是因为某种渴望。药物刺激下的皮肤热得像是在喷火，William能看到苍叶红得不正常的耳朵和脖颈。  
看上去烧得很厉害，他想。  
实际上不是这样，苍叶此刻已经忘记了还牢牢印刻在深处的疼痛，在药物作用下他一心只想射出。异物感已经完全消失了，身体完全不受控，濑良垣苍叶神情恍惚地随着抽插撞击发出细微呻吟。直到他感到窄缝深处的肉壁抽紧，“咿！啊、”一瞬间意识被疯狂游走的快感击垮，意识恍惚的成年人在药物作用下失控地呻吟出声。  
来自身后的手挤入胸口和床铺之间，濑良垣苍叶的腿被入侵者更大的打开，来自身后的抽动加快，快得使人恐慌。苍叶抓紧床单，“......”只能被动承受。  
被撑开的穴肉对入侵者热烈回应，William殿下甚至感到接受自己的内部正在难以自持地哆嗦着涌出温热的暖浆。  
“你是女人吗？”污言秽语。  
提倡禁欲的宗教教条中提到过，女人会分泌催人欲望的毒液，它会引诱男人们堕入地狱。  
可惜濑良垣苍叶已经无法在意了。来自身后的冲撞并没有停下，小殿下正咬住他的嘴唇一边用力插入他深处，“！”内部已经被完全打开，潮湿柔软令人恼火，随着这一记插入濑良垣苍叶忍不住哆嗦起来。他想喊叫，却只能被动地保持沉默，嘴唇像是岸边搁浅的无声翕张  
的鱼鳃。柔软的舌头探入口腔，少年沉重紊乱的呼吸笼罩过来，苍叶麻木地侧过脸张开齿关，接受了来自高贵殿下的吻。  
......  
等到平息下来时已经是夜晚，William把脸埋进苍叶的胸口，尽管那里已经布满他留下的咬痕，虚弱的成人经历大汗淋漓一场后体温已经恢复正常。  
似乎已经过了很久很久，也或许只是度过了短短几分钟而已。  
即使殿下一改往日的面无表情凑上来埋进苍叶的颈窝里嗅他发丝上的香味，苍叶的头发很柔软，这使William想到了来自异域的闪亮绸缎。彼此都很清楚此刻并无温情也并无交流，有的只是一片发泄后的空白。  
在身旁的殿下离开时，苍叶僵硬的四肢有些抽搐，他拉高被子翻转身体，显然不想面对目前发生的悲惨一切。  
直到关门声带走了噪音，濑良垣苍叶才睁开眼睛，脑中麻木地过滤刚才和昨晚发生的一切。  
同William接触时他心中只觉得恶心，然而身体却截然相反，也许是药和酒的缘故。濑良垣苍叶绝望地闭上眼，深吸一口气又缓缓吐出。

在王宫内的生活，还只是刚刚开始而已。

 

———————TBC———————


End file.
